


Not in Twilight Town anymore...

by 8tane3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Butterbeer, Hogsmeade, Kissing, M/M, Muscles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8tane3/pseuds/8tane3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas gets caught in some strange occurrences in Twilight Town, but he winds up in Hogsmeade! Luckily, Harry Potter is there to help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in Twilight Town anymore...

Roxas was really happy with his prize for winning the tournament. He was telling Hayner to come with him to traverse town central for some sea salt ice cream. Suddenly, mist poured out from the hills. It engulfed the city streets and rolled through the town like a sea change. “Roxas…” issued a voice from the mist. “Yes?” asked Roxas. He could no longer see Hayner, and was looking for a break in the fog. He tried to follow the voice, and soon found a clearing. He was in a town, but this wasn’t traverse town.

 

This was an old misty place where the buildings were made of plaster between thin wood beams. The roofs were slatted slate, and stood out as well-worn as the muted foliage they lay within. Roxas wondered how he came to be here, and asked people for directions to traverse town. No one could help him.

 

He noticed a teen boy walking down the street. This teen wore a black robe like the mysterious figure that sent him to this place. Roxas followed the boy, and ambushed him by leaping out from a bush. “Alright, tell me who you are!” he said to the boy. The boy whirled around, and held out a stick in his hand. “Stupefy!” yelled the boy. Roxas saw a bright flash of light, and felt a sudden pain in his chest as he was blown back into the bush. 

 

Harry noticed this boy wore a T-shirt and shorts and realized this was no threat. He rushed to the boy’s aid. “My goodness, I’m sorry. Are you alright? I thought you were out to get me, but you don’t seem to be a wizard. How did a muggle find their way here?” Roxas grabbed Harry’s arm and was pulled out of the bush. He shook the wooziness out of his head before getting a look at this strange twee teenager before him. “Muggle? Wizard? What happened to the man with the black robe?” “Oh no. Don’t tell me you saw a Death Eater. Come on, let’s get off the streets.”

 

Harry and Roxas ducked into the Hog’s Head Inn, and took to a table in the corner. Harry formally introduced himself, and explained where they were. Roxas also provided an introduction, but was still unsure what was happening. The waitress served them some butter beer, and they decided to figure out Roxas’ problem.

 

Five butter beers later…  
“Y’know, Roxas, I would’ve taken you out then and there, but something about you held me back. You remind me of someone good.”  
“Why does everyone always say that!? Harry, you may be a big deal around this Hogwarts you speak of, but I hope you could see traverse town. I would kick your butt at the boffo contest! That’s cuz unlike you, I got these… and Oulette loves these.” Roxas rolled up his sleeves to his shoulders and flexed. He had surprisingly big muscles despite being a rather scrawny teen.

 

Harry was looking at the way Roxas rolled up his sleeves, and noticed the smooth contact of hand against bare forearm. Maybe it was the butter beer, but Harry couldn’t help but blush looking at this young fit teen’s lovely blond hair, and sweet gentle face, and the loose fitting T-shirt that would occasionally sway against or away in the breeze. It left the imagination to picture the svelte musculature beneath. He pictured those youthful pecs, those rock hard abs, the proportions of those places beneath. 

 

As Harry was sizing up Roxas, so to was Harry being ogled. Harry was about sixteen at this point and just filling into that tall baroque physique. He had an elegiac quality to his facial features, which was obviously accentuated by the flamboyant robe covering most of his body. He had those bright green eyes behind those thick glasses that held Roxas close and begged to be cared for. His light freckles on his cheeks made his angular, yet still smooth, skin seem to glow. And that hair. Roxas just wanted to run his fingers through it. 

 

The two boys blushed at their sudden magnetization towards each other. The room became a hotbed. “Harry…” said Roxas. “Yeah, Roxas?” “I… I need you…” The heat was becoming unbearable. “I need you, too!” They both rushed to an empty broom closet and closed the door behind them.

 

Harry gripped Roxas in his arms, and they brought their lips together. Roxas stuck his tongue in Harry’s mouth. Their arms snaked across partner backsides, and swirled in rhythm and intensity with plump tongues. There was heavy breathing, and lip smacking. “I love you” was echoed in passionate whispers. Finally, Roxas pushed away. With one hand against Harry’s chest, the arm was fully extended. He tapped on Harry’s elven nose with his index finger. They beamed at each other. “Well,” said Roxas, “I guess I wouldn’t mind staying in this world~~ <3.” Harry took Roxas’ hands in his own, and moved in for a kiss. “I’m glad I took this trip to Hogsmeade :D :-* ;-D .”


End file.
